


Sweet Dreams

by wintersolstice777



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersolstice777/pseuds/wintersolstice777
Summary: Deniss has a thing for Stephane’s hands. Stephane has a thing for touching Deniss.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Deniss Vasiljevs, Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This work is of course entirely fiction.

Deniss knows that the memory of Stephane’s hand on his chest is the last thing he should be thinking about before falling asleep with Stephane lying on the other bed in their small hotel room. Or Stephane’s hand on his waist, on his lower back, on his knee, in his hair… Or Stephane’s lips on his cheek. Or their interlinked arms. It’s dangerous to relive those memories when the man about whose touch you’re reminiscing is so close, so very close to you. Their beds are separated only by a narrow bedside table. Stephane seems to be asleep, but what if he notices his accelerated breathing? He knows he should stop thinking about them, but he can’t shake off these fleeting moments of pleasure. It’s not that it’s new to him; Stephane’s comforting touch has been one of the constants in his life for years. But it also stopped being enough a long time ago. He wanted more, he needed more, but he didn’t know if he could even dream of ever getting it. But today something was different.

They went to Geneva to see some friends of Stephane, who were there only for a few hours on their way to France. Deniss didn’t even know them, but when Stephane suggested that he should go with him, he immediately agreed. He knew Stephane enjoyed showing him off to others, both his acquaintances and skating fans. He enjoyed making Deniss look attractive, and loved when people complimented him and swooned over him. Deniss soaked up Stephane’s attention and secretly adored being called handsome and beautiful by him. He even had a little fantasy that Stephane would call him dashing one day. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to hear that from Stephane’s lips. He wanted him to say that looking at his body… Perhaps that is why, when he learned of the trip to Geneva, instead of his pyjamas he packed a low-cut tank top and barely there shorts. He did that in the middle of the night, emboldened by the darkness. He wanted to feel Stephane’s eyes on his curves, on his muscles… He wanted Stephane to put his hand on his bare thigh… The next morning his cheeks burned and he couldn’t quite believe what he did, but he didn’t take the shirt and shorts out of his suitcase. It made him shy to even think about it, but he wanted Stephane to want him.

Lying on his hotel bed with his eyes closed, Deniss succumbs to the intoxicating memories of today. When they were getting ready for dinner, Stephane fixed his hair, his deft fingers meticulously combing through Deniss’s unruly strands. He then smoothed out the lapels of his jacket and his shirt. His palm lingered on Deniss’s chest, resting over his scrotum after shaking off some invisible specs of dust. He’d adjusted Deniss’s clothes many times in the past, but today his touch was something else – it seemed more like a caress. Deniss had to hide his disappointment when Stephane finally removed his hand and disappeared into the bathroom to do his own hair. He wanted to feel his palm over his shirt again; he wanted to feel it underneath it.

At the restaurant Stephane briefly put his hand on Deniss’s knee a couple of times. This too wasn’t anything unprecedented, but with the thoughts Deniss had been having lately, these touches felt different. He had to fight the urge to cover Stephane’s hand with his own, but the presence of other people reminded him to keep his cool. When they said goodbye to Stephane’s friends, it was already dark outside. The weather was nice, so they decided to take a walk back to their hotel. They talked about the dinner, music, and architecture, and joked about going for a nocturnal run. At some point they interlinked their arms, like they sometimes did when walking hand in hand. At that moment Deniss felt very happy and safe. He felt loved and cherished, in one way or another. He didn’t know if he’d ever get to taste the lips of the man beside him, of which he’d been secretly dreaming for at least the past couple of months, but he knew that what they already had was absolutely precious. He was afraid he might ruin it with these impossible yearnings of his and that would be unbearable.

Back in their hotel room Deniss started to regret packing that tank top and revealing shorts. He’d never felt shy about Stephane seeing him half-naked before, but this was different. It was something out of his secret sexual fantasy, which should’ve stayed where it belonged, that is in his own bedroom. Fortunately, he had enough sense to pack a robe, so he put it on. Still, there was something in him that couldn’t resist playing with fire, so he only tied it very loosely. He opened the window and leaned on the windowpane, wondering what it’d feel like if Stephane slipped his hand underneath his robe… He knew that he really, really shouldn’t be conjuring up such images with Stephane in such close proximity, but he’d been thinking of little else for the entire day and not even a cold shower managed to dispel these thoughts.

When Stephane draped his arm across his back and placed his palm on his waist, it almost knocked the air out of Deniss’s lungs. He certainly wasn’t helping Deniss dispel these thoughts. What he was doing felt like sweet torment.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Stephane.

Replying “You” was out of the question, so he settled for “The night sky.” Stephane was intrigued by this and they started talking about stars. Deniss was genuinely interested in this conversation, but the weight of Stephane’s hand on his body was intoxicating. He wondered if Stephane was at all affected by their closeness and if it meant anything special to him. Deniss concluded that Stephane must have noticed how he responded to his touch today. If he turned around and looked down, he might see just how much his touch affected Deniss.

When it was time to sleep and Deniss was already under his quilt, Stephane bent down to give him a good night’s kiss.

“Sweet dreams,” said Stephane softly, pressing his lips to Deniss’s cheek. Deniss closed his eyes and thought that his dreams would indeed be sweet, but probably not in the way Stephane meant.

When he wakes up in the middle of the night, it takes him a moment to realise that he is hard again. Drunk on all the sensory experiences of the day, he has been dreaming of Stephane. The dream was so vivid that he could almost feel Stephane’s breath on his neck and his hand in his pants… What if Stephane saw or heard something? The quilt seems to have fallen onto the floor, so he is exposed. Once again he feels shy and embarrassed. He shouldn’t have been engaging in these fantasies and reliving memories with Stephane sleeping so close to him. But Stephane isn’t sleeping anymore, Deniss realises once he’s sobered up a little; he’s looking at him. Suddenly Deniss is angry with himself for wearing these shorts that don’t hide anything. Stephane must have seen everything and now he’ll know his little secret. Who knows if he will ever touch him again; if anything will ever be the same again… He’ll hate himself if his self-indulgence ruins his relationship with the most important person in his life.

Stephane’s voice interrupts his train of thought:

“Deniss… You said my name in your dream.”

Deniss could cry from embarrassment. So now Stephane knows his wet dream was about him. Deniss hides his face in his hand, wishing he could simply disappear from this room.

“I’m very sorry… I really don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry, I really am, I—“

“Deniss,” Stephane interrupts him. “Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for. I mean it.”

His voice is full of concern, but also of something else… Something quite unexpected.

“Do you want me to touch you, Deniss?” asks Stephane.

Deniss feels his heart pounding violently in his chest. As stunned as he is, he understands what Stephane meant. Touch him differently… Touch him in the way he’s been dreaming about.

“I do.” There’s nothing he wants more at this moment and the answer has been already sprawled in front of Stephane.

“And I want to touch you. Quite desperately. But first let’s talk.”

Stephane lies down beside Deniss on his bed and then places his hand on his thigh. Deniss trembles at this touch. To feel Stephane’s palm on his thigh, just like he wanted, when he is so visibly hard is an overwhelming sensation. He has to stop himself from guiding that hand somewhere else. The thought of Stephane seeing his erection turns from embarrassing into terribly exciting. Stephane wants him. He wants to have him. This is the most exhilarating thing Deniss has ever experienced in his life. Desire mixes with tenderness and is heightened by it when Stephane gently caresses his cheek and his neck and buries his fingers in his hair. The feeling of Stephane’s thumb on his lips makes him shiver and makes him want to reach out and touch his lips in return, but then Stephane asks:

“Can you tell me how you feel about me?”

Deniss isn’t used to talking about his feelings openly. It’s hard to bare your soul before another person, even if that person is your entire world. He envies Stephane’s apparent lack of self-consciousness when it comes to dealing with his feelings. He wants to be open and allow himself to be vulnerable before the man who means everything to him, but it’s not easy. It’s not easy to put all his love, yearning, trust, and the need for Stephane’s affection into words, and it’s even harder to verbalise it. In need of some reassurance, he hugs Stephane tightly, pressing the entire length of his body to his. Stephane’s embrace has always been his safe haven and he almost melts into it. When his hardness touches Stephane’s reciprocal one, he moans quietly and he thrusts his hips forward ever so slightly to get more friction.

“Let’s take this slowly, my sweetest thing, all right?” Stephane whispers in his ear softly, rubbing his back. Stephane’s endearment affects him even more than the physical pleasure he gets from their bodily contact.

“I… I love you Steph,” Deniss says, clinging to him even more tightly. “I just don’t know how to talk about it.”

Stephane kisses his hair, his forehead, his nose and both of his cheeks. Stephane’s tender touch makes him relax a little.

“I love you too, my dear. I adore you.” Stephane now kisses his fingers and the inside of his wrist. It’s getting increasingly harder for Deniss to focus. It’s overwhelming to be cherished like this, and Stephane’s confession makes his eyes fill up with tears. 

“How long…?” Stephane asks.

It’s difficult for Deniss to even recall a time when he didn’t love Stephane, but he can’t definitely say when he fell in love with him. It happened so naturally and gradually that Deniss can’t really talk of “before” and “after.”

“Years…” says Deniss and then adds shyly: “But I first wanted to kiss you this year.”

It’s awkward to say this out loud, but Stephane’s warm embrace makes him more confident.

“Kiss me then.”

In Deniss’s fantasies it was always Stephane who kissed him first, but Stephane’s suggestion excites him. Deniss places a hand on his neck and kisses him, first tentatively and then more passionately when Stephane responds to him. He’s conscious of his own inexperience, but he more than compensates for it with his eagerness. And it feels so good, better than he’s ever imagined. After they pull away from each other Stephane doesn’t undress Deniss completely, but just lifts up his shirt to expose his chest. Deniss trembles before Stephane even touches him, recalling how the memory of Stephane’s palm resting over his shirt almost drove him crazy. He wonders if Stephane too wanted to slip his hand underneath his shirt when he was adjusting his clothes earlier today. Has Stephane ever fantasised about his chest, about caressing his bare skin? Deniss can feel his cheeks turn red at a mere thought of it.

Stephane traces patterns on Deniss’s chest, first with his fingers and then with his tongue. When he sucks on his nipples, Deniss moans and exhales sharply, losing himself in Stephane’s sensuality and careful attention. He reaches out to caress Stephane’s stomach and tentatively slips his fingers underneath his waistband, tangling them in his pubic hair. 

“Touch me, love.” Stephane’s hoarse whisper sends a jolt of pleasure through his entire body. His shaking hand starts stroking Stephane when he feels Stephane’s own hand rubbing his hardness through his shorts and then pulling them down a little to tease the tip of his cock with his thumb. The feeling of Stephane’s hand between his legs and his tongue on his neck, and his own hand wrapped around Stephane’s cock nearly sends him over the edge before Stephane even gives him the first stroke.

Deniss cries out when he comes a couple of minutes later. He’s completely overwhelmed, but continues fondling Stephane’s cock until he too finds his own release. A wildly exciting thought crosses his mind and he doesn’t even question it before acting on it. He takes off his tank top and cleans their come with it. He’ll keep it and even when he washes it, it’ll be a secret reminder of their first time.

When they recover sufficiently to speak again, Stephane asks:

“Would you like me to take you in my mouth next time?”

Deniss’s eyes fly wide open at Stephane’s forthrightness. Of course he’s dreamt of this before and he wants it very much. It even crosses his mind to suggest that they don’t have to wait until next time, but he thinks better of it. He wants the anticipation of it to be as sweet as the act itself.

“Oh yes,” Deniss replies. What he’s too shy to say is that he wants even more: to take Stephane in his own mouth and to feel him inside his body.

But for now he’s content to just melt into Stephane’s tender embrace. Now it is Deniss who gives the other a good night’s kiss, trying to put all his affection for him into it. Before falling asleep, Deniss interlaces his fingers with Stephane’s, thinking that he wants to always feel near him even if they are physically apart; he wants to be always loved by him. Now he truly believes that he will.


End file.
